


Guide.

by us_l_ss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Caring, Children, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Fluff, Hate to Love, High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_l_ss/pseuds/us_l_ss
Summary: Bálor es un demonio bastante respetado en el inframundo. Es asignado a una tarea con... ¿un niño?Ahora debe ser su perro guardián hasta que su trato se acabe.





	Guide.

Bálor era un demonio, por así decirlo, tenía ciertos beneficios de vez en cuando al ser uno de los favoritos en el lugar. Era muy leal a las ordenes que le daba su superior. Era un demonio que inspiraba miedo apenas alguien lo veía, pero esas personas que lograron verlo ya no estaban en la Tierra. Vaya a saber si terminaron en el infierno, pero normalmente su trabajo era ese: llevarse a las almas impuras a su terreno y que sufran antes de irse. No les hacía nada, solo les daba un susto pequeño (para él) y después cargaba con sus almas hasta llevarlos a “descansar”. El infierno no era tan malo como lo pintaban, o quizá solo era la costumbre de pasar todos sus días ahí, encima de servir a su señor por toda la eternidad. Bálor era alguien muy respetado, casi que podría ser el próximo rey.

Pero por el momento, solo era un lacayo que servía las ordenes de sus superiores, y en parte estaba bien así. Le gustaba merodear de vez en cuando por la Tierra, era una curiosidad algo extraña por el comportamiento humano y demás. Eran desagradables, sí, pero nunca podría entender a alguno de aquellos seres a la perfección. Son complicados, incluso más que los demonios o los ángeles, ellos estaban en un punto medio de esos mundos.

Hoy era un día extraño, parecía que todos estaban molestos por nuevas tareas asignadas, pero ni si quiera entendía porque. Sus trabajos iban desde los pecados más oscuros hasta recoger almas, que ya había hecho todo eso. ¿Qué podía ser peor? No se imaginaba porqué todos estaban tan molestos, al menos más de lo normal. Supondría que debía esperar, pero todo se puso más extraño cuando vio a algunos ángeles en aquel lugar. Obviamente todos amenazaban a los que llegaban al inframundo, pero no saben nada. Solían trabajar en conjunto para mantener el equilibrio, así que los ángeles podían ser igual de escalofriantes que los demonios si así lo desean, pero prefieren mantener la imagen de ser el bien en el mundo.

Cuando iba pasando por el camino a esa especie de castillo del inframundo, todos solo se alejaban o incluso hacían una reverencia, había algunos demonios que incluso se ponían de rodillas. Realmente era uno más de ellos. Quizá solo era esa apariencia intimidante que desprendía cada vez que se presentaba en el lugar, quizá era toda la fama que tenía por hacer cosas atroces y ser bastante sanguinario a decir verdad. Le daba algo de gracia, pero a la vez se sentía como un pavo real al ser tan respetado entre todos. Solo quería averiguar que se tenían entre manos y porque todos se encontraban tan revoltosos en ese día.

Había veces en los que se les zafaba un tornillo y ponían a demonios menores a hacer ciertos trabajos de los ángeles, pero al final terminaban contaminando las almas de las personas. Era ridículo, cada quien tenía su propio trabajo que hacer, aunque algunos demonios logran hacer aquellos trabajos hasta el final. Se adentró más en el lugar, siguiendo ese toque de brillo que era obvio que se trataba de alguno de esos, entre tanta oscuridad. Observó de lejos, pero se lograba escuchar casi a la perfección el eco de las voces.

Desafortunadamente, era lo que creía.

Pero, ¿por qué carajo lo mencionaban a él? Él ya era de cierto grado de importancia. Él ya no tenía que cuidar de almas estúpidas como la de los humanos. Así que salió de su escondite; no era alguien de palabras, era suficiente con ver su expresión y ese aura que emanaba en cuanto se puso en frente. Los ángeles que estaban cerca no dieron ni un paso atrás, solo se le quedaron mirando con atención. No les intimidaba, habían visto peores demonios que él. Se acercó a gatas hacia el trono, rápido, donde yacía el mismísimo señor del Infierno. Gruñó, y entonces le explicaron lo que pasaba, pero eso solo aumentó más su coraje. ¿Por qué pensaban que era un demonio del montón? No.

“Te daré lo que sea al terminar”.

Fue lo único que escucho, porque esa boca gigante que salía de su pecho, los largos colmillos y su lengua estaban atentos a atacar, al igual que él mismo con sus propias manos. Se quedó mirando por un momento a todos lados, como si estuviera realmente dudando en si aceptar o no la oferta. ¿Y si le lleva una eternidad terminar de una vez? Pero… en ese momento no había nada que deseara, ¿y si en algún futuro ocupa algo? Fueron minutos de un casi silencio, porque Bálor no se callaba, seguía gruñendo aún. Se bajó de donde estaba, hasta que solo se puso bien de rodillas y agachó su cabeza.

“Acepto”.

Fue suficiente para que despertara en otro lugar, o eso parecía. Estaba todo oscuro y sentía algunas telas en su cabeza y debajo de él igual. Se hizo rápidamente hasta la esquina superior de aquel lugar tan estrecho y oscuro, tratando de tomar con esa especie de tentáculos que colgaban por su cabeza. Era… ropa. Pero era muy pequeña para ser una de los tantos humanos que veía caminar por las noches, o por los que iba. No. ¿Un niño?

“Humillante”, fue en lo único que pudo pensar, y gruñó nuevamente del mero coraje. Debía de valer la pena esa maldita recompensa que tendrá, de lo contrario, va a renunciar a todo eso y va a matar a la mitad. Poco y nada conocía de los humanos, pero incluso donde apareció era demasiado cliché. Un monstruo que se aparece en el armario de un niño. ¿Por qué debía de cuidarlo? Ya es viejo, ya no está para aguantar los llantos de un niñato. 

Escuchó pasos pequeños pero apresurados, al igual que un portazo. No se veía nada, y prefería que aquel lo buscara por su cuenta, cosa que no tardó en hacer. El niño había abierto las puertas de su armario y se encontró con un señor raro con una de sus camisetas en su boca. Vio como dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no se veía ni una pizca de miedo sino de curiosidad. El niño era castaño, sus ojitos de color café y unas largas pestañas, al parecer estaba a punto de jugar antes de encontrarse a eso en su armario. El demonio no hizo más que tratar de asustarlo con toda su apariencia, esa gran boca y esos pequeños tentáculos viscosos de color rojo y negro.

Pero nada. Claro, se vio un poco horrorizado, pero no gritó, nada, tampoco salió corriendo por sus padres. Solo aumentaba más la curiosidad de aquel pequeño ser. “¿Q-quieres comida?” comentó al fin, abrazando un poco más el peluche de Hulk Hogan que tenía en sus pequeños brazos, observando con curiosidad a ese temible fenómeno que estaba en su clóset, comiéndose su camiseta. Llevó sus pasos hasta debajo de su cama, donde sacó unos crackers con queso y venían en su paquete. “No le digas a mami que los escondo para cuando voy a dormir”.

Por un momento, Bálor solo lo miró sorprendido, y le arrebató lo que sea que fuera que trajera en su manita. Ni si quiera lo abrió, se lo comió con todo y paquete. Causó una risita en el pequeño, mientras tocaba uno de los brazos del demonio. “Me llamó Colby, ¿tienes un nombre? ¿O yo lo tengo que poner?”, sí, pensó que era una nueva mascota, ahí se dio cuenta de la inocencia de un niño. ¿Por qué lo ponían a cuidarlo? No puede perturbar un alma que apenas tiene unos cuantos años de vida. Hubo un silencio, hasta que se decidió a hablar por lo menos a eso.

“Bálor”.

**Author's Note:**

> ES EL PRIMER BALLINS QUE ESCRIBO.
> 
> No habrá smut porque... Colby es un niño, y eso sería bastante enfermo ¿?. Whatever, no había escrito fluff en mucho tiempo, así que espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
